So the Reality: Judge Judy
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: This is the Grand Finale in the 'So the Reality' series. Kim and Ron are being sued by the Lorwardians in an unusual courtroom...and their lives hang in the balance! ...Complete...
1. Trial Preparations

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

-- -- -- -- -- --

**1)** _**VERY IMPORTANT!!**_ While I start _this_ tale with its last few paragraphs, the 'So the Reality: Prologue' chapter for this story MUST be read!! It's the only real way to fully bring readers 'up to speed' on the events leading up to this story.

'So the Reality: Prologue' is easy to find. Just click on my name at the top of this story. My bio will appear, along with a list of stories. Click on 'So the Reality: Prologue', select the fifth chapter, and you're there.

Of course…if one of the other stories on the list catches your eye, feel free to read that one (maybe leave a review, perhaps?), and _**then**_ go the 'Prologue' chapter.

Don't worry…we'll wait until you come back. You won't miss a thing…I promise!

**2) **If you _**did**_ read the 'Prologue' chapter, you probably made a discovery. My 'Amazing Race' story introduced a couple of inconsistencies in the KP 'canon' timeline _(such as Hana's early adoption and Ron's marriage proposal)_. I hope your patience was rewarded!

**3) **Just a friendly reminder…if you want something a little more serious than what I have here, be sure to check out _'When Heroes Fall'_ by _**snapbang**_.

As 'beta-reader' for that story, I have heard some great things from its readers. One person even said the first few chapters had a 'cleansing effect' on his soul. Just treat this like all _**other**_ cleansers…'Keep out of reach of children', OK? It _**is**_ rated 'T', after all.

**4) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Grand Finale' (Pre-Trial)**_

_Soon after the class threw their mortar hats in the air, a strange being which looked like a turquoise-colored bird buzzed the crowd of seniors. During its flight, it placed pieces of paper in the rolled diplomas of Kim and Ron. A puzzled look came to Ron's face as he was the first to find the paper. His confusion turned to shock when he read the paper._

_Because of his Yamanouchi training, he recognized that it was printed in Japanese. Because of the heightened knowledge he received from Sensei in the days leading up to taking his rightful place as Monkey Master, he fully understood what he read._

_…**Believing**** what he read, however, was another story…**_

_""""""""""_

_Kim never noticed the turquoise-colored 'bird' as she hugged Monique, Zita, and Tara. It was only after she turned away that she saw Ron's stunned form. Kim rushed up to him, giving him a hug and a kiss as she picked up her graduation cap. She didn't look inside her diploma to notice the paper inserted by the 'bird'._

_Kim gushed, "We've finally made it! No more Barkin! No more 'Mystery Meat'! No more Bonnie and her 'Food Chain'! It's mind-blowing, isn't it, Ron?"_

_Ron, still in his spacesuit, could only stand in place as he pointed to Kim's scroll._

_"Kim, you're not going to believe this." Ron finally said. "Look inside your diploma."_

_Kim finally found the turquoise-colored paper and unsuccessfully tried to read its printing. As she looked to him with confused eyes, he held his copy of the document and dropped a bigger bombshell than anything that could have come from those alien pods…_

_"These papers," Ron began, "are marked as coming from the Governing Council of the Planet of Lorwardia."_

_"**Lorwardia?**" Kim gasped. "Just what are you saying, Ron?"_

_The blond-haired boy—make that **man** now—took Kim's hands into his own and looked directly at her with the most somber face she had ever seen._

_"**KP…We're being sued!!!"**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

While most of Middleton was cleaning up from the wreckage of the Lorwardian attack, the Possible and Stoppable families were mulling over their options. They visited the local base for Global Justice for a meeting with the director of GJ, Dr. Betty Director…

…For Kim and Ron, this was run-of-the-mill territory, as they visited GJ on more than a few previous occasions…

…For their parents, it was all they could do to keep Jim, Tim, and Hana from completely destroying the base with their bare hands…

…For Dr. Director, it was the shock of her life. She popped to attention and snapped a salute upon seeing the return of an old, familiar face…

"_**DIRECTOR SORENSON,**_" she barked in full volume, "_**Global Justice whole-heartedly welcomes your return. We eagerly await any orders you may deem appropriate, MA'AM!!**_"

This caused everybody in the room to stop and turn toward Dr. Director. Her frame may have been stiffly saluting someone, but she also appeared to be shaking in genuine fear. It was as if she was hoping she didn't get shot on sight for displeasing someone.

The object of this display returned the salute and gently said, "At ease, Betty…and give Nana a hug!"

"Nana??" gasped Betty as she embraced the elderly woman. "_**You're**_ Nana Possible?? I knew Kim got her moves from somewhere. I should have known they came from _**you!**_"

Ron waved his arms and shout, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Time out, here! Who is this Director Sorenson, and how do _**you**_ two know each other?"

After breaking her embrace with Betty, Nana chuckled, "Sorenson was my maiden name, dear boy. Betty succeeded me as Director here at Global Justice. She was one of the two best agents I ever trained." After a deep sigh, she said, "Ah, it's _**good**_ to be home again."

Ron narrowed his eyes and asked, "Riiiight…just who was the other recruit?"

Dr. Director looked behind Kim and gasped like a schoolgirl.

"_**ANNIE-PIE??**_" she cried as the two of them danced around the room in a squealing embrace.

As the women began to regain their composure, Kim rolled her eyes and muttered, "Ron, you just _had_ to ask, didn't you?"

Ron nervously laughed and said, "I guess it's a small world after all!"

Even those still in place from the previous developments fired evil glares at Ron for that comment.

"Monkey powers or not, Ronald," growled Dr. James Possible, "_just **one**_ _**note**_ of that song and we will _**ALL**_ put you into that deep space probe!!"

As numerous agents began to voice their agreement, Kim shouted, "_**HELLO!!!**_ Lorwardians trying to sue us! We need a little _HELP_ here!!"

"The situation is worse than we first thought," declared a new voice in the room. It came from a diminutive man in a brown suit. The man was Asian in appearance, with no facial hair and a crew-cut of white hair.

"Director Sor—I mean 'Nana'," Dr. Director said, "I'm sure you remember linguistics expert Harry Takamura. We had him review the documents served to Kim and Ron."

Mr. Takamura handed a tape to a nearby agent before he continued, "That's right, Dr. Director." he said. "Those documents, along with another transmission we received about ninety minutes ago, have laid out specific terms of the suit. Perhaps it is best if we review this transmission first before moving on to the document."

The large viewscreen crackled to life as the tape handled by Mr. Takamura was played for all to see. The familiar image of Warmonga filled the screen.

"People of Earth," she began, "you deceived us into believing 'The Great Blue' was on your planet. This constitutes fraud, and entitles us to compensation. Our efforts through traditional Lorwardian means of conquest were meant to give your planet one last chance to reveal the true location of 'The Great Blue'…

"Now our traditions dictate we must file this suit. We do not seek monetary damages from you. The economic instability of your planet renders any of your currencies virtually worthless on the Intergalactic Market Exchange…

"Because of your worthless money, we must collect damages by a secondary means. We seek the lives of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in exchange for sparing your planet from total and complete destruction!"

The Possible and Stoppable parents held their children close as this revelation was heard.

"Yes," Warmonga continued, "you heard right. When we filed this suit, we exercised our rights and brought back a missile with us. It carries enough power to reduce your planet to microscopic dust if you show 'contempt of court'…

"We await your reply and any potential counter-claim which would reveal the true location of 'The Great Blue'. You have 48 of your hours to deliver your response to the address indicated on the summons."

The transmission quickly ended. Mr. Takamura pointed to a different monitor, where a digital clock showed the countdown's current status…

…_**46 hours, 26 minutes, 23 seconds…**_

While everyone else watched the timer, Mr. Takamura braced himself and took a couple of deep breaths. He then pointed back to the main monitor. It now displayed a freeze-frame image of a confined area.

He motioned to the monitor and said, "This was taken from the camera implanted in Mr. Stoppable's spacesuit. The images were recorded onto the camera's flash drive…

"We will pick up the action when he was with Rufus, Ms. Possible, Dr. Drakken, and Ms. Go in the control room of the Lorwardian ship."

The screen's image began to show movement. It panned across many devices before it stopped on the naked mole rat's position next to the 'OFF' switch.

"STOP!" Mr. Takamura shouted to the technician controlling the footage. "Go back about three seconds to a green panel."

The technician dutifully reversed the recording to the green panel. It contained several markings that appeared to be written in Japanese.

"For some reason," Mr. Takamura continued as he held some papers, "this panel is marked 'Restore Beam'. This is consistent with the scroll which directed the Lorwardians to first come here all those months ago…

"Before Warmonga appeared on the screen, the words on the scroll were shown. If it is truly from Japanese, I hold their English translation here."

He spread the pages onto a nearby table and pointed to one passage.

"It says, '…To diminish the burden and hardship on 'The Great Blue', the 'Restore' beam can heal any non-lethal wounds inflicted and restore any buildings destroyed by our technology.' This is indeed an interesting development."

The main viewscreen now displayed one of the turquoise-colored 'Summons' papers served to Kim and Ron.

"It appears," Mr. Takamura noted, "that the Lorwardians have selected the time and place for the trial. It is to be held one week from today in Fort Myers, Florida—one of the few areas of the country spared from Lorwardian destruction…

"It also seems they have continued monitoring our transmissions and found the one judge they feel can hear their case in a fair and just manner…

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **For those who are not familiar with this series of stories, 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. I was originally going to list a summary of each one here. However, it's probably easier to find them via my bio. If you still want more info about them, just ask me (see note #4 below).

**2)** While this chapter revealed a lot of information, some major issues are yet to be resolved…

_**How**_ will the Florida location factor into the trial?

Will a '_**counter-claim**_' be filed?

If so, _**what**_ will the people of Earth seek for compensation?

…and just _**who**_ will hear this case??

These questions, and many more, will be answered when the trial begins next week!

**3) **Yes, there is an awards poll floating around the KP section of FanFiction. No disrespect is intended toward those who run that poll. Still, I must say this to all of you…If you have to choose between voting and giving a review, please send a review. I know those come from the heart.

**4)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	2. Revelations and Opening Statements

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

**1) **I want to say 'thanks' to _**FireStorm2K7**_, _**JAKT**_, _**lxk**_, _**CajunBear73**_, and _**karenstern05**_ for reviewing the first chapter of this story.

For a chapter that was posted so late in the weekend without much notice on my part, I still think it did well.

**2)** I start _this_ chapter with the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter. Still,_** it is HIGHLY recommended to read the 'So the Reality: Prologue' chapter for this story, along with this tale's first chapter, before proceeding!!**_ It's the only real way to fully bring readers 'up to speed' on the events leading up to this chapter.

'So the Reality: Prologue' is easy to find. Just click on my name at the top of this story. My bio will appear, along with a list of stories. Click on 'So the Reality: Prologue', select the fifth chapter, and you're there.

Of course…if one of the other stories on the list catches your eye, feel free to read that one (_maybe leave a __review__, perhaps?_), and _**then**_ go the 'Prologue' chapter.

_**Don't worry…we'll wait until you come back.**_

_**You won't miss a thing…I promise!**_

**3) **Just a friendly reminder…if you want something a little darker than what I have here, be sure to check out _'When Heroes Fall'_ by _**snapbang**_.

As 'beta-reader' for that story, I have heard some great things from its readers. One person even said the first few chapters had a 'cleansing effect' on his soul. Just treat this like all _**other**_ cleansers…'Keep out of reach of children', OK? It _**is**_ rated 'T', after all.

**4) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Judge Judy' (The Trial Begins)**_

"_We will pick up the action when he was with Rufus, Ms. Possible, Dr. Drakken, and Ms. Go in the control room of the Lorwardian ship."_

_The screen's image began to show movement. It panned across many devices before it stopped on the naked mole rat's position next to the 'OFF' switch._

"_STOP!" Mr. Takamura shouted to the technician controlling the footage. "Go back about three seconds to a green panel."_

_The technician dutifully reversed the recording to the green panel. It contained several markings that appeared to be written in Japanese._

"_For some reason," Mr. Takamura continued as he held some papers, "this panel is marked 'Restore Beam'. This is consistent with the scroll which directed the Lorwardians to first come here all those months ago…_

"_Before Warmonga appeared on the screen, the words on the scroll were shown. If it is truly from Japanese, I hold their English translation here."_

_He spread the pages onto a nearby table and pointed to one passage._

"_It says, '__**…To diminish the burden and hardship on 'The Great Blue', the 'Restore Beam' can heal any non-lethal wounds inflicted and restore any buildings destroyed by our technology.**__' This is indeed an interesting development."_

_The main viewscreen now displayed one of the turquoise-colored 'Summons' papers served to Kim and Ron._

"_It appears," Mr. Takamura noted, "that the Lorwardians have selected the time and place for the trial. It is to be held one week from today in Fort Myers, Florida—one of the few areas of the country spared from Lorwardian destruction…_

"_It also seems they have continued monitoring our transmissions and found the one judge they feel can hear their case in a fair and just manner…_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

Nana pulled Mr. Takamura, Kim, and Ron aside for a private discussion. She informed them it would be in their best interest to fly to Fort Myers that afternoon.

Nana's influence warranted use of a GJ supersonic jet for a direct flight to Southwest Florida International Airport. After their arrival and a short ride in a Hurtz rental car, they approached the 'check-in' counter of the Emeraldhead Resort Hotel.

The woman at the front desk was booking a reservation over the phone. After the middle-aged woman finished the booking, she turned to the four people in front of her.

In a polite, but tired voice, she began "Welcome to Emeraldhead. How may I help…" A look of recognition swept across the woman's face.

"Oh, my goodness!" she gasped. "I never thought I'd meet _**you**_ in person."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ron began, "I guess you know us from—"

Ignoring Ron, she turned to Nana and continued, "You're Abby, from Team Able—three of Fort Myers High's most famous graduates!! I grew up hearing stories about your adventures. You even saved my mother from an alligator attack."

"Oh, pshaw!" said Nana. "If memory serves, I just pried open his jaws, picked him up and slung him back into the swamp. It was really no big deal."

"It was a big enough deal for me." the woman countered as she shook Nana's hand. "I'm Beth Barnes, the hotel manager. All of the amenities of the Emeraldhead Resort Hotel are at your disposal. What can I do for my childhood heroine?"

Nana proceeded to book four rooms for a span of eight nights each. This would allow an overnight stay in Fort Myers after the trial before the return flight to Middleton. On the registry, the suites were reserved as follows:

Suite 501 (Presidential Suite): Nana (Abigail) and Kim Possible

Suite 502: James, Anne, Jim, and Tim Possible

Suite 503: Dean, Connie, and Hana Stoppable

Suite 504: Harry Takamura and Ron Stoppable

While Nana made the reservations, Harry felt a little weak from the effects of supersonic travel. Ron rushed to his side and helped him find a chair to rest for a moment.

Nana began to pull out a credit card to pay for the rooms.

Beth waved her hands and said, "Oh no, you don't!"

Nana pointed to a sign on the counter and wondered, "I thought you took Master Express. It says so right there."

Beth countered, "I would never forgive myself if you had to spend one red cent here. When I say all of the amenities are at your disposal, I mean _all _of them…_even room service_…_**on the house! **_It's the _**least**_ I could do for you. Do you need any assistance with your luggage?"

Overwhelmed with such generosity, Nana could only blush and say, "Please and thank you."

Once Harry regained his bearings, he and Ron joined the ladies and the bellhop with the luggage.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

The four travelers began to get situated in their rooms…

…Ron escorted Harry to a comfortable chair in their suite. He opened the small refrigerator and handed the elderly man a bottle of water.

"I assure you," Harry said, "I am quite fine now. I'm just a little hungry, that's all."

'_Just a little __**hungry**__, huh?'_ Ron thought.

The smile on the young man's face was downright Zorpoxian. From that moment on, Ron Stoppable began to run up the largest 'room service' tab in the history of the Emeraldhead Resort Hotel…

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

…As they began to unpack their bags, Nana noticed a puzzled look on Kim's face.

"Okay, Kimberly Anne," Nana smiled, "what's going on in that head of yours?"

Kim responded, "I remember our discussions about your work with the government—even some involvement with GJ…but _**Director??**_ And just _**what**_ was 'Team Able', anyway?"

Nana sighed as she began. "When we were at Fort Myers High, Nate Able, your grandfather, and I formed Team Able. While the three of us didn't have all this techno-stuff you've got, it was the 'Team Possible' of its day. Nate and I were quite the item back then…just like you and Ron."

Kim gasped, "I thought you loved Grandpa Tim! At his funeral, you said the two of you were destined to be together."

Nana had a defensive look in her eyes as she responded. "Just give me a chance to explain first, okay?"

Kim could only nod in silence as Nana went on with her tale.

"Nate and I," she said, "were best friends since first grade. Tim moved into the neighborhood when we started junior high. That was before the whole 'middle school' concept was introduced…

"Our first 'mission' was to break up a group of bullies who loved picking on little kids half their age." Nana rolled up her sleeve to reveal a small dash on her skin near her shoulder. "To this day, I still have the scar from when I kept a switchblade from hurting one of those kids…

"We usually busted purse snatchers, bank robbers, and moonshine runners. There were, however, some missions that took us as far north as Tampa and as far east as Miami…

"Right after graduation from Fort Myers High, Nate and Tim got drafted into the Army. We tried to call in every favor we could with local police and government officials, but facts were facts. Because we were not an officially-deputized law enforcement agency, they had to go fight in Korea. Luckily, they were assigned as MP's at Kimpo Airport…

"I loved Nate so much. We actually got married on the train platform, just before he and Tim were shipped off for basic training."

"You were married before??" Kim yelped in shock. "Does Dad know?"

"Well," Nana responded, "he knows about the team and the wedding, but not _**how**_ the marriage ended a few months later."

"Okay," Kim said, her face and voice trying to put everything into focus, "you've got me hooked. What happened next?"

Nana's voice began to crack as she continued, "I received a telegram…"

Kim's face fell solemn. "Oh, no! You mean…"

Nana fought back a tear as she said, "That's right…they and a few of their buddies were eating in the mess hall when a grenade flew into the chow line. Nate…almost got it out of the h-hall…wh-wh-when…"

For the first time in her life, Kim saw her Nana, the rock and strength of the family, break down and openly weep. They hugged each other in consolation for a few minutes before Nana could complete the story.

"…Nate's last words to Tim were to look after me…and he did with every waking moment from then onward—even when we teamed up with Harry at Global Justice in its early days. They had no problems with my keeping my maiden name for professional missions, hence the 'Director Sorenson' title you heard at GJ…

"That friendship led us to love, which led us 'tying the knot', which led us to having Nate, June, and Jim, which led us to be blessed with all of you _**wonderful **_grandchildren."

"Hold up!" Kim snapped, her eyes looking suspiciously at Nana. "_**Nate**_, June, and Jim?"

"That's right—we named our first son Nathan Thomas Possible." Nana replied. "You didn't think Slim was his _**given**_ name, did you? I mean, what kind of parents would we have been if we did _**that**_ to a child?"

Kim giggled, "I guess you got me on that one!"

Nana lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you know why Harry and I wanted to bring you and Ronald here a few days early?"

Kim was really confused now. She responded with the only answer she knew. "So we could review the trial location and go over our defense plan, right?"

Abigail Sorenson-Able-Possible laughed heartily at that response. "We could have done all _**that **_from the GJ Situation Room back in Middleton."

"So…what's the sitch, Nana?"

"Kimberly Anne, I want your honest answer to this question…Do you love Ronald with all your heart and soul?"

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

After consuming enough nourishment to feed the 7th Infantry Division, Ron, Rufus, and Harry began the process of stacking the used plates for the staff to take to the downstairs kitchen.

Ron finally noticed a small chest that was brought with the luggage. Just slightly larger than a jewelry box, its detailed panels indicated craftsmanship from a long-ago era. This brought out Ron's curiosity. He began to open the chest when Harry quickly snapped the lid shut.

"I am sorry," Harry said, "but I cannot allow you to see the contents of this chest."

Ron whined, "But Mr. Takamura—"

"Please…Call me Harry. As I was saying, this chest holds crucial evidence in our defense. It was shipped to GJ in Middleton ahead of its usual keeper. That person still had some important matters to attend to before joining us for the trial."

"Can't I just have a little peek? I mean, what harm can _**that**_ do?"

"Without the right protection, the entire contents of the chest could be destroyed, along with _**any**_ chance we have of saving your lives!"

"Oh…" Ron said, remembering the sitch he got into just for touching the 'cool suit of armor' at Port Mystic Cove Haven. "That's a lot of harm!"

Harry thought this would be the right time to ask Ron a few hard questions.

He began, "So, Stoppable-San, I was wond—"

Ron snapped, "_**Why**_ did you call me that?"

Harry laughed, "I'm sorry if I offended you. It is an old habit from my youth, just like American children of my generation being taught to call people 'Sir' and Ma'am'."

Ron nervously chuckled, "It is _**I**_ who should be sorry. By the way, please call me Ron. When you called me 'Stoppable-San', it's just…your voice sounded just like somebody else I know."

"Thank you…Ron. You said I sounded like somebody _**else?**_ I hope that is not a bad thing."

Ron's laugh became more confident. "Of course not, Harry. It's just the last time I saw this other person, he was…" He stopped short of mentioning anything more about Sensei. "…Never mind. What were you originally going to ask me?"

"Ron, do you know why we came here so early before the trial?"

"Oh, sure…We came to do a 'walk-through' of the trial. It's just like what Mr. Barkin did with the football team before our big game against Arvada."

Harry Takamura laughed heartily at that response. "We could have done all _**that **_from the GJ Situation Room back in Middleton."

"Then…what's going on here?"

"Ron, I want your honest answer to this question…Do you love Kim with all your heart and soul?"

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

The next morning, Harry, Nana, Ron, and Kim travelled to the Lee County Constitutional Complex. The black-windowed exterior of the tall building sent shivers through Ron's spine.

"It's no wonder the Lorwardians left this area alone." he sniped. "This place looks like Darth Vader's beach house!"

Barely stifling a laugh as they entered the building, Kim chided, "Head in the game, Ron."

Once they reached the Office of Documents and Licenses, Ron put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He spoke in the deep solemn voice she last heard during their 'Amazing Race' ordeal the previous year.

"KP," he said, "I must correct you. In _this_ game, it's not my _head_ that matters. It's my _**heart**_…and for you, I'm 'all-in'!"

Nana had to gently separate the two of them for one moment.

"Now, now," she said, "we have to file this counter-claim first. There's just over twenty-four hours left on that countdown, and we have to show those Lorwardians we mean business! You'll have plenty of time for that _**other**_ paperwork once this gets filed."

Completing all of their paperwork, they received notice of a 'change of venue' requested by the Lorwardians. Abigail Sorenson-Able-Possible took one look at the paperwork, gave a wicked smile and said, "They've just made their biggest mistake!"

With more than a hint of curiosity, Kim asked, "Why do you say that, Nana?"

'They moved the trial to Germain Arena." Nana replied.

"What do the Germans have to do with anything?" Ron wondered. "Don't tell me Dementor is interfering with things again!"

"Not 'Germans', Ron," Nana corrected, "it's 'Germain'…named after a local car dealership."

"Okaaaaay." Ron returned. "Let's just say Harry here doesn't know why this place is important." Harry, Kim, and Nana glared at Ron before Nana said anything else.

She said, "Well, _**Ronald**_…in addition to numerous rock concerts, monster truck rallies, and GWA events, Germain Arena is the home of the Florida Firecats of AF2 and the Florida Everblades of the ECHL. Both of those teams have won conference championships here, and have _**never**_ missed the playoffs in a single season of their histories..."

"…And _**we're**_ the home team!" Kim said with a wicked grin of her own.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

The Lorwardians understood the need to accommodate a large group for the trial. With the arena's seating capacity of just over 7,500 for an event like this, they knew enough media outlets would be on-hand. They wanted to get their point across to any other worlds who wished to trifle with their superiority.

Besides, those courthouse chambers were just too darn small.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

The interior of the arena floor was decorated in the fashion of a typical courtroom, complete with flag, judicial bench, tables and podiums for the plaintiff and defendant teams, and floor seating for invited parties.

The seating chart placed the Possibles in the front row, on one side of the aisle. Directly on the aisle, in the next row back, sat a…person…clad head-to-toe in black garb, with only the person's dark eyes uncovered by the fabric.

The Stoppables, on the other side of the aisle, were joined in the front row by a man in his thirties with salt-and-pepper-colored hair, moustache, and goatee. He returned the smiles and waves of both families.

Thankfully, Dr. James Possible was looking away from the man when he blew a kiss toward Dr. Anne Possible. She, however, responded with a blush and a wink toward the man.

Behind them sat many dignitaries, including several heads of state, Dr. Betty Director, and various international security agencies.

Among these people sat a larger group of beings. They were not necessarily more numerous. They were just…larger…and dull grayish-green in color. Most of them were adorned with dozens of medals for their actions in previous conquests. It was discovered they were members of Lorwardia's Governing Council.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

Petri Hawkins Byrd, dressed in his full bailiff uniform, approached the space between the two podiums, holding a manila folder in his hand.

After everyone in the 'courtroom' area was seated, Bailiff Byrd nodded toward the arena's press box. A thirteen-year-old boy named Wade Load punched a few buttons on a console to dim the outer-seating lights and start the intergalactic video feed…

On the scoreboard tower hanging from the center of the arena, gigantic monitors played a sequence of various scenes, starting with a statue of Lady Justice, blindfolded and holding the traditional 'scales of justice' in her left hand, but a Lorwardian phase pistol instead of a sword in the right hand

The opening music began to play. Usually, the four ominous tones first used by Beethoven to begin his fifth symphony started the theme. This time however, four other tones, based on a familiar Kimmunicator, were followed by the tension-adding bass line which underlined the 'off-camera' announcer's opening statements:

"_**You are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Judith Scheindlin…**_"

The screen was filled with a video montage featuring a dark-haired older woman in a black robe. While no sound is used for her on-screen actions, she appeared to speak in heated tones to various litigants as the announcer continued…

"**_…The people—and Lorwardians—are REAL…_**

_**…The cases are REAL…**_

_**…The rulings are FINAL…**_"

The logo for the show appears on the screen as the opening montage concludes…

"**_…THIS is 'Judge Judy'…_**"

With a tone of authority, Bailiff Byrd declared, "All parties in the case of Lorwardia vs. Team Possible, please step forward."

Two familiar Lorwardians approached the plaintiff's table as they are introduced by an off-camera announcer…

"**_…This is Warmonga and Warhok of the planet Lorwardia. Their planet claims they were misled by the people of Earth into thinking a powerful being called 'The Great Blue' was on this planet. When they implemented their standard methods of searching for this being, they were assaulted and left for dead by the members of Team Possible._**

"_**They're suing for extradition of Team Possible to Lorwardia, where the defendants have already been found guilty 'in absentia' of war crimes against Lorwardia. Once extradited to the distant planet, Team Possible would face immediate execution for their crimes.**_

"_**A place for their stuffed bodies has already been allocated on each side of the archway leading into the chambers of the Lorwardian Governing Council."**_

An elderly woman, smartly dressed in a white blouse and long blue skirt, accompanied an older gentleman in a black suit toward the defense table. The man carried an ornately-decorated chest, emblazoned with ancient Japanese symbols.

Behind them walked a red-haired young woman, wearing a purple loose-fitting kimono wrapped by a black belt. She was holding hands with a blond-haired young man, clad in a blue kimono wrapped by a green belt. The 'Team Possible' logo was prominently stitched on the backs of both kimonos.

The person dressed in black joined Team Possible as they approached the front of the 'courtroom'. Once the mask was shed, a familiar face caused all three people to hug each other before taking their places at the defense table. A small, pink rodent jumped out of a pocket of the person's black pants and joined the embrace.

The 'off-camera' announcer spoke once again…

"**_…This is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, members of 'Team Possible'. They are accompanied by Rufus, Yori Takumi, Harry Takamura, and Abigail Possible. They maintain that the Lorwardians initially invaded their planet without provocation, and that Team Possible was merely trying to 'save the world' from the advancing forces from Lorwardia._**

"_**As far as 'The Great Blue' is concerned, 'Team Possible' states that if such a being exists, it has not yet made itself known to the people of Earth.**_

"_**In a counter-claim, they seek the use of a 'Restore Beam' to fix the structural and bodily damage caused by the Lorwardian invasion."**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

"Order!" Bailiff Byrd commanded. "All rise!"

The capacity-crowd of over 7,500 beings from several different planets rose to their feet (or their biological equivalent) as the same black-robed woman from the opening montage walked toward the judicial 'bench'.

"Intergalactic Court is now in session…" the bailiff continued. "…the Honorable Judge Judith Scheindlin presiding."

As Judge Scheindlin sat down in her chair, Bailiff Byrd handed her the manila folder and said, "This is case number 9-9-07 on the calendar, in the matter of "Lorwardia versus 'Team Possible'…"

He then turned back toward the courtroom 'gallery' and said "The parties have been sworn in. You may be seated."

After most of those in attendance resumed their customary seated positions, Bailiff Byrd turned to the grayish-green beings that were still several feet higher than their human counterparts.

"I said, 'You may be seated.' Please sit down now."

In seemingly one voice, the entire Lorwardian delegation replied, "We _**are**_ seated!"

"_**Brax!**_" Warmonga called out to the other Lorwardians, "You owe me a copsi!"

The 'braxed' beings grumbled softly as Bailiff Byrd resumed his stoic position off to the judge's left side.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **For those who are not familiar with this series of stories, 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. I was originally going to list a summary of each one here. However, it's probably easier to find them via my bio. If you still want more info about them, just ask me (see note #4 below).

**2)** While this chapter revealed a lot of information, some major issues are still unresolved…

What _**secrets**_ are held in that wooden chest?

What _**role**_ does Yori play in all this?

What other _**paperwork**_ was filed at the same time as the counterclaim?

_**Who**_ was that man flirting with Dr. Anne Possible?

…and _**how**_ will this case end??

These questions and many more will be answered (or expanded) when the trial resumes next week!

**3) **I don't believe Nana's first or maiden names were ever revealed on the show. I thought I'd fill them in with Abigail Sorenson-Able-Possible. I hope you don't mind this use of 'creative license'. Still, I am prepared to fight off any flames thrown in my direction.

**4)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	3. Torture and Prophecy

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

**1) **I want to say 'thanks' to _**FireStorm2K7**_, _**CometMoon**_, _**AlyssC01**_, _**CajunBear73**_, and _**karenstern05**_ for reviewing the second chapter of this story.

_**Yes, I realize there is a 'fan-based' poll going on out there. This message is for those who wish to 'Fight For Five':**_

Toon Disney is conducting an online poll called the 'Big Movie Awards'. Each of the KP 'movies' are nominated.

'So the Drama' is nominated in the category, 'Best High-Flying Super-Hero Super Gear'.

'Sitch in Time' is nominated in the category, 'The Kids You Most Want to Be Like' (Hey, the poll _**is**_ aimed at kids, after all). For fans of **_other_** works by Schooley/McCorkle, 'Sky High' is nominated here, too.

It's not certain if the 'Mouse Brass' will get the message if our movies win in these categories. However, the 'MB' would most certainly use this poll **_against_** us if they lose!

_**How do we vote?**_ Go to 'www-dot-toondisney-dot-com-slash-bma' (the dots and slash are the symbols, NOT the words 'dot' or 'slash').

The winning movies will be announced on Monday, February 18th...so vote early and vote on as many different computers as you can!

My suggested feedback priorities:

First, leave a review here...

Second, the 'BMA' poll...

Third, the 'Fannies' poll.

(BTW, I am an impartial party as to _**that**_ poll. None of my stories are nominated...which, if you have read my chapters these last few weeks, is how I actually **_wanted_** things!)

**2)** I start _this_ chapter with the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter. Still,_** it is HIGHLY recommended to read the 'So the Reality: Prologue' chapter for this story, along with this tale's first chapters, before proceeding!!**_ It's the only real way to fully bring readers 'up to speed' on the events leading up to this chapter.

'So the Reality: Prologue' is easy to find. Just click on my name at the top of this story. My bio will appear, along with a list of stories. Click on 'So the Reality: Prologue', select the fifth chapter, and you're there.

Of course…if one of the other stories on the list catches your eye, feel free to read that one (_maybe leave a __review__, perhaps?_), and _**then**_ go the 'Prologue' chapter.

Don't worry…we'll wait until you come back. You won't miss a thing…I promise!

**3) **Just a friendly reminder…if you want something a little darker than what I have here, be sure to check out _'When Heroes Fall'_ by _**snapbang**_.

As 'beta-reader' for that story, I have heard some great things from its readers. One person even said the first few chapters had a 'cleansing effect' on his soul. Just treat this like all _**other**_ cleansers…'Keep out of reach of children', OK? It _**is**_ rated 'T', after all.

**4) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Judge Judy' (Opening Testimony)**_

_The opening music began to play. Usually, the four ominous tones first used by Beethoven to begin his fifth symphony started the theme. This time however, four other tones, based on a familiar Kimmunicator, were followed by the tension-adding bass line which underlined the 'off-camera' announcer's opening statements:_

"_**You are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Judith Scheindlin…**__"_

_The screen was filled with a video montage featuring a dark-haired older woman in a black robe. While no sound is used for her on-screen actions, she appeared to speak in heated tones to various litigants as the announcer continued…_

"…_**The people—and Lorwardians—are REAL…**_

…_**The cases are REAL…**_

…_**The rulings are FINAL…**__"_

_The logo for the show appears on the screen as the opening montage concludes…_

"…_**THIS is 'Judge Judy'…**__"_

_With a tone of authority, Bailiff Byrd declared, "All parties in the case of Lorwardia vs. Team Possible, please step forward."_

_Two familiar Lorwardians approached the plaintiff's table as they are introduced by an off-camera announcer…_

"_**This is Warmonga and Warhok of the planet Lorwardia. Their planet claims they were misled by the people of Earth into thinking a powerful being called 'The Great Blue' was on this planet. When they implemented their standard methods of searching for this being, they were assaulted and left for dead by the members of Team Possible.**_

"_**They're suing for extradition of Team Possible to Lorwardia, where the defendants have already been found guilty 'in absentia' of war crimes against Lorwardia. Once extradited to the distant planet, Team Possible would face immediate execution for their crimes.**_

"_**A place for their stuffed bodies has already been allocated on each side of the archway leading into the chambers of the Lorwardian Governing Council."**_

_An elderly woman, smartly dressed in a white blouse and blue skirt, accompanied an older gentleman in a black suit toward the defense table. The man carried an ornately-decorated chest, emblazoned with ancient Japanese symbols._

_Behind them walked a red-haired young woman, wearing a purple loose-fitting kimono wrapped by a black belt. She was holding hands with a blond-haired young man, clad in a blue kimono wrapped by a green belt. The 'Team Possible' logo was prominently stitched on the backs of both kimonos._

_The person dressed in black joined Team Possible as they approached the front of the 'courtroom'. Once the mask was shed, a familiar face caused all three people to hug each other before taking their places at the defense table. A small, pink rodent jumped out of a pocket of the person's black pants and joined the embrace._

_The 'off-camera' announcer spoke once again…_

"_**This is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, members of 'Team Possible'. They are accompanied by Rufus, Yori Takumi, Harry Takamura, and Abigail Possible. They maintain that the Lorwardians initially invaded their planet without provocation, and that Team Possible was merely trying to 'save the world' from the advancing forces from Lorwardia.**_

"_**As far as 'The Great Blue' is concerned, 'Team Possible' states that if such a being exists, it has not yet made itself known to the people of Earth.**_

"_**In a counter-claim, they seek the use of a 'Restore Beam' to fix the structural and bodily damage caused by the Lorwardian invasion."**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

"_Order!" Bailiff Byrd commanded. "All rise!"_

_The capacity-crowd of over 7,500 beings from several different planets rose to their feet (or their biological equivalent) as the same black-robed woman from the opening montage walked toward the judicial 'bench'._

"_Intergalactic Court is now in session…" the bailiff continued. "…the Honorable Judge Judith Scheindlin presiding."_

_As Judge Scheindlin sat down in her chair, Bailiff Byrd handed her the manila folder and said, "This is case number 9-9-07 on the calendar, in the matter of "Lorwardia versus 'Team Possible'…" _

_He then turned back toward the courtroom 'gallery' and said "The parties have been sworn in. You may be seated."_

_After most of those in attendance resumed their customary seated positions, Bailiff Byrd turned to the grayish-green beings that were still several feet higher than their human counterparts._

"_I said, 'You may be seated.' Please sit down now."_

_In seemingly one voice, the entire Lorwardian delegation replied, "We __**are**__ seated!"_

"_**Brax!**__" Warmonga called out to the other Lorwardians, "You owe me a copsi!"_

_The 'braxed' beings grumbled softly as Bailiff Byrd resumed his stoic position off to the judge's left side._

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

Judge Scheindlin placed the manila folder on the desk and looked out among the crowd of over 7,500 in attendance at Germain Arena.

"I will rise," she said, "but you won't have to stand as well as I am talking."

She then stood to address the 'courtroom' seating section on the floor of the arena.

Judge Scheindlin said…

"HEY…WRITER BOY!!"

…_**Yeeeesssss, Your Honor?...**_

"Yeah…Phil from 'The Amazing Race' told me about you…"

…_**Uh-Oh. This does **__**not**__** sound good…**_

"I know you keep calling me 'Judge Scheindlin'…"

…_**That IS your name, isn't it?...**_

"For the purposes of this story, you WILL call me 'Judge Judy'…or else!"

…_**Or else WHAT??...**_

"See that gun Petri is carrying?"

…_**Of course, I do…I mean, **__**HELLO**__**…I **__**wrote**__** about it already…**_

"It's inter-dimensional…which means he can kill YOU with it just as easily as anyone _**else**_ here!"

…_**He-heh…Good point…Judge **__**Judy**__**…**_

"That's better…"

Judge Schein…I mean, Judge _Judy_…said, "Now…as for the _**rest**_ of you in the 'courtroom' seating area, I realize the…uniqueness…of these proceedings will mean several changes to my usual courtroom style…

"First, I usually do not approve of kimonos or naked vermin in my courtroom. However, all of these appear to be allowed under the rules of Intergalactic Law.

"Second, it also allows for anyone in this 'courtroom' seating area to 'speak up' if they have something to add that is pertinent to the case. This is why all of you in this section had been sworn at the same time as the litigants of this case. However, be careful what you say. If your remarks do _**not**_ have anything to do with the case, I am well within my rights under Intergalactic Law to have Petri vaporize you instantly! Do I make myself clear?"

Nods of approval swept through the 'courtroom' seating area, including the Lorwardians.

"Third," she said, glaring at Jim and Tim Possible, "I have that friend of yours, Wade, focusing extra cameras on the two of you…especially because of that lawsuit a while back when you knocked out the entire power grid west of the Rockies with those strings of 150 mega-watt bulbs…so you two _**better**_ behave yourselves!"

"Excuse me, your honor," one of the Lorwardians interjected, "but according to our research, such technology does not yet exist on this planet. Are you sure you don't mean 150-_**watt**_ bulbs?"

The entire Earth delegation glared at the Lorwardian, as if to say, 'We wish she _**did **_mean that…we _**really**_ wish she did!!'

Bailiff Petri Byrd pointed his gun and fired at the chair where the Lorwardian was seated. The chair took a direct hit from the gun's beam and quickly vanished. Without so much as saying a word, staff members from the arena replaced the chair as the judge scowled at the Lorwardian.

"That," she barked, "is your _**final**_ warning! If anybody else has something to say, it had _**better**_ be about this case!"

Judge Judy re-took her seat and addressed the female who occupied a seat at the plaintiff's table.

"Miss…Warmonga, is it?"

"That is correct, your honor!"

"In your deposition, you mentioned a search for 'The Great Blue'. You claim a man called 'Dr. Drakken' first represented himself as being this 'Great Blue'?"

"Once again, that is correct, your honor."

"You also said you were diverted to Pluto after Ms. Possible first defeated your technology and revealed this 'Drakken' to be a fraud?"

"That is also correct, your honor."

"What happened once you found no life at all on Pluto, much less this 'Great Blue'?"

Warhok raised his hand at this point.

He said, "We exercised our rights under Intergalactic Law to use whatever force necessary to satisfy retribution for our damages from the previous incident. If 'The Great Blue' was discovered, we would have used our 'Restore Beam' to put everything else back to its previous form."

Judge Judy looked at the Lorwardians suspiciously and emphasized,"…Your 'Restore Beam'?"

"Of course, your honor. We _**are**_ civilized beings, after all! We simply wanted 'The Great Blue'…and we knew he was hiding somewhere on this planet!"

"And just what led you to believe _**that?**_"

Warmonga resumed giving testimony on behalf of Lorwardia.

"Not too long ago," she responded, "we were in range of a transmission from this planet. The transmission was nearly twenty of your Earth 'minutes' in length."

"Do you have a copy of that transmission to show us?"

"We most certainly do, your honor. Would the one known as 'Wade' please play the recording of the transmission from the spot I indicated in the pre-trial setup?"

After a friendly wave from Wade in the press box, the large screens on the scoreboard and throughout the arena were filled with the image of Dr. Drakken. The audience was forced to endure watching the facially-scarred rap 'wannabe' through his entire excruciating rendition of "Lather, Rinse, and Obey".

If nothing else was shared by these two races, at least they were universally disgusted at the sight of the erstwhile 'mad scientist' attempting to 'get jiggy with it'—whatever 'it' was!

The only one who smiled through the whole ordeal was the man with the salt-and-pepper-colored hair, moustache, and goatee.

The reason for his contentment was discovered soon enough. Once the lights were no longer dimmed, he removed the industrial-strength plugs from his ears.

After the…performance…concluded, Ron stood and shouted, "Objection, your honor! Under Intergalactic Law, innocent bystanders must _**not**_ be subjected to torture."

Warmonga snipped, "Normally, we would agree, your honor. However, this evidence _**is**_ vital to our case."

Judge Judy cringed and responded, "I'm sorry, young man. In every sense of morality and decency, you are correct. Still, I must technically agree with the plaintiff's claim of crucial evidence. Objection overruled."

As Ron began to re-take his seat, Kim leaned over and whispered, "When did _**you**_ learn about Intergalactic Law?"

Ron smiled and pulled a small booklet from its position tucked under his sock. It bore familiar black-and-yellow stripes along both the front and back covers.

"Hmmm…'Cliffy Notes'." Kim quietly smirked. "How convenient."

Judge Judy turned her attention back to Warmonga and asked, "What is the significance of this 'Great Blue'?"

"According to ancient prophecy, 'The Great Blue' is supposed to lead us to conquest over all who oppose us."

"I see. Do you have any written evidence of this 'prophecy'?"

"I have it right here, your honor." Warmonga pulled out a scroll from a compartment on her belt and opened it to read from its writings. As she opened it, certain folds and creases were noticed by both Nana and Harry. They took careful note of the placement of each deformity as Warmonga began her reading.

"Your honor, 'The Great Blue' is mentioned in this passage…

'…_**When the time is right, you will return this scroll to its point of origin. However, when you get to that point of origin, it is essential to the very existence of your world for you to…contact with the one…named 'The Great Blue'. He will lead…you in battle! Word of your…victory will spread over the entire galaxy!**_

'_**As a way of keeping you from getting…to… 'The Great Blue', someone from that world will try to divert you to a nearby world. If that happens, you must…destroy those who remain on that…'home world'…'**_

Warmonga was as surprised as everyone else when the scroll began to glow.

"Y-your honor," she began, "…'Th-the Scroll of Prophecy' has never done this before. This must be some trick the Earth dwellers are performing in a feeble attempt to destroy it!"

At that instant, glowing light seeped through the cracks of the small chest adorned with ancient Japanese characters.

Harry Takamura quickly stood. Perhaps he stood too quickly, as he began to feel a little light-headed from the sudden movement. Ron was the first to act, offering Harry a helping hand and a glass of water. After a slight drink from the glass, Harry waved off any further assistance.

Once Harry regained his composure, he turned to Warmonga and said, "If something is being done to _**your**_ evidence, it is affecting _**our**_ evidence as well! It would not be to our advantage to destroy your scroll…especially if my suspicions are correct. May I examine the outside of the scroll?"

"You may examine it," Warmonga replied as she held the scroll out toward Harry, "but I am watching you very carefully, old man."

Without touching it, Harry leaned close enough to look at the end of the scroll. He noticed a small mark on the parchment…

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **For those who are not familiar with this series of stories, 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. I was originally going to list a summary of each one here. However, it's probably easier to find them via my bio. If you still want more info about them, just ask me (see note #3 below).

**2)** While this chapter revealed a lot of information, some major issues are still unresolved…

What _**mark**_ did Harry discover on the Lorwardian scroll?

_**Why**_ is the wooden chest glowing?

_**How**_ do Harry's 'dizzy spells' play into all of this?

Just _**who**_ is that man with the salt-and-pepper-colored hair, moustache, and goatee?

Are the folds in the Lorwardian scroll hiding something _**important**_ to the case?

…And _**how**_ will this case end??

_**These questions and many more will be answered (or expanded) when the trial resumes next week!**_

**3)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	4. Reunions and Restoration

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

**1) **I want to say 'thanks' to _**AlyssC01**_ and _**karenstern05**_ for reviewing the latest chapter of this story.

Since my Valentine's Day comedy, 'Chance Meetings and Pasta', was a 'one-shot', there was no place to acknowledge _**those**_ brave readers. I would like to also thank _**FireStorm2K7**_, _**Ran Hakubi**_, _**snapbang**_,(more on him in a moment), and _**Yankee Bard**_ for reviewing that little diversion. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Two readers I truly hold in high esteem are _**CajunBear73**_ and_** lxk**_ for their courage. . These two had enough intestinal fortitude to review both _'Chance Meetings'_ _**and**_ the latest chapter of _this_ 'epic' work (_insert laugh track here_)!

**2)** I start _this_ chapter with the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter. Still,_** it is HIGHLY recommended to read the 'So the Reality: Prologue' chapter for this story, along with this tale's earlier chapters, before proceeding!!**_ It's the only real way to fully bring readers 'up to speed' on the events leading up to this chapter.

'_So the Reality: Prologue'_ is easy to find. Just click on my name at the top of this story. My bio will appear, along with a list of stories. Click on _'So the Reality: Prologue'_, select the fifth chapter, and you're there.

Of course…if one of the other stories on the list catches your eye, feel free to read that one (_maybe leave a __review__, perhaps?_), and _**then**_ go the _'Prologue'_ chapter.

Don't worry…we'll wait until you come back. You won't miss a thing…I promise!

**3) **Just a friendly reminder…if you want something a little darker than what I have here, be sure to check out _'When Heroes Fall'_ by _**snapbang**_.

As 'beta-reader' for that story, I have heard some great things from its readers. One person even told it was a 'thrill-a-minute ride' for them. Just treat this like all _**other**_ attractions like that…'You must be at least _**this**_ tall to get on board', OK? It _**is**_ rated 'T', after all.

**4) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Judge Judy' (Continuing Testimony)**_

_As we return from the break, the 'off-camera' announcer reminds us…_

"…_**The people—and Lorwardians—are REAL…**_

…_**The cases are REAL…**_

…_**The rulings are FINAL…**__"_

_The logo for the show appears on the screen as the opening montage concludes…_

"…_**THIS is 'Judge Judy'…**__"_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_Judge Judy turned her attention back to Warmonga and asked, "What is the significance of this 'Great Blue'?"_

"_According to ancient prophecy, 'The Great Blue' is supposed to lead us to conquest over all who oppose us."_

"_I see. Do you have any written evidence of this 'prophecy'?"_

"_I have it right here, your honor." Warmonga pulled out a scroll from a compartment on her belt and opened it to read from its writings. As she opened it, certain folds and creases were noticed by both Nana and Harry. They took careful note of the placement of each deformity as Warmonga began her reading._

"_Your honor, 'The Great Blue' is mentioned in this passage…_

'…_**When the time is right, you will return this scroll to its point of origin. However, when you get to that point of origin, it is essential to the very existence of your world for you to…contact with the one…named 'The Great Blue'. He will lead…you in battle! Word of your…victory will spread over the entire galaxy!**_

'_**As a way of keeping you from getting…to… 'The Great Blue', someone from that world will try to divert you to a nearby world. If that happens, you must…destroy those who remain on that…'home world'…'**_

_Warmonga was as surprised as everyone else when the scroll began to glow._

"_Y-your honor," she began, "…'Th-the Scroll of Prophecy' has never done this before. This must be some trick the Earth dwellers are performing in a feeble attempt to destroy it!"_

_At that instant, glowing light seeped through the cracks of the small chest adorned with ancient Japanese characters._

_Harry Takamura quickly stood. Perhaps he stood too quickly, as he began to feel a little light-headed from the sudden movement. Ron was the first to act, offering Harry a helping hand and a glass of water. After a slight drink from the glass, Harry waved off any further assistance._

_Once Harry regained his composure, he turned to Warmonga and said, "If something is being done to your scroll, it is affecting the others as well. It would not be to our advantage to destroy your scroll…especially if my suspicions are correct. May I examine the outside of the scroll?"_

"_You may examine it;" Warmonga replied as she held the scroll out toward Harry, "but I am watching you very carefully, old man."_

_Without touching it, Harry leaned close enough to look at the end of the scroll. He noticed a small mark on the parchment._

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

He pointed the mark and asked, "Do you see this?"

"Of course I do!" Warmonga huffed. "That is a symbol of Lorwardia's planetary 'lucky number'…which is '5', if you must know!"

Harry returned to his table and countered, "I'm not sure if '5' really signifies your 'lucky number', but I have another theory as to why the mark was placed there." He turned to the woman dressed in black, held out the wooden chest, and asked, "Yori, would you please open the chest?"

Yori bowed to Harry and replied, "Of course, Takamura-San—that is, _**if**_ it would not sidetrack the point of the question. I am fully aware of the consequences if these actions are ruled to be frivolous. Becoming vaporized is, how do you say, _**not**_ on my list of 'things to do today'."

Judge Judy chuckled and said, "Go ahead, young lady. I want to see this myself."

Yori bowed to the judge and intoned, "It would be my honor, your honor!"

Yori proceeded to replace the gloves from her black outfit with specialized gloves, similar to those used by museum workers when restoring delicate works of art. She opened the chest to reveal six scrolls with the same size dimensions as the one held by Warmonga. She placed the first four scrolls side-by-side on the table. After allowing a gap, she placed the remaining two scrolls on the table.

With an air of grandeur, Yori declared, "Your honor, I present 'The Seven Mystic Scrolls of Tosimiru'. He is the founder of the Yamanouchi School. These scrolls have accurately foretold its destiny for many centuries."

Judge Judy gave Yori a quizzical look as she studied the display of evidence on the defense table.

"Young lady," she interjected, "I hate to break it to you…but I only see _**six**_ scrolls here. What happened to the _**seventh**_ one?"

"Your honor," Yori pointed to the last scroll she touched as she began, "the seventh scroll is right here. As a matter of fact, it is the only one which is still sealed by Toshimiru's mystic bond."

She pointed to another scroll and continued, "If I could read from the sixth scroll, I may be able to provide some explanation as to the disputed 'scroll count' as well as the recent glowing appearance of all of them…

"If Warmonga wishes to read along to confirm the accuracy of my interpretation, I will spread the scroll open on the remaining space of the table."

In a condescending tone, Warmonga grumbled, "What makes you think a technologically-superior civilization as ours could read an ancient '_polkin_-scratch' scrawling from a primitive planet such as this?"

Yori countered, "You're speaking in _**English**_ right now, are you not?"

Warmonga sighed, "Very well. I will read the scroll with you."

Yori proceeded to open the sixth scroll and drew her breath to read from it. She was suddenly interrupted by the hulking Lorwardian.

"What is the _**meaning**_ of this blasphemy?" Warmonga roared. "Only transcripts of 'The Scroll of Prophecy' are allowed to be written in such a manner as this!"

Yori shook her head and said, "It is an ancient variation of a language called Japanese. It has been widely used on this planet—or, at least, certain _portions_ of the planet—for thousands of years…

"Here is a passage from the sixth scroll which may eliminate the confusion:

'_**It is a mark of true ignorance to believe life can only exist on this world. To spread enlightenment to its full potential, a scroll has been cast out among the stars…**_

'…_**One day, the scroll will be found by intelligent life. Once they are enlightened by its contents, the scroll will be reunited with its companions as both worlds will begin an era of peace and understanding…'**_

"Shall I continue, Warmonga?"

All in attendance at Germain Arena, even those in the stadium seating above from the 'courtroom' area, sat stunned at Yori's revelation. The silence was broken when Judge Judy cleared her throat.

She quipped, "Well…I guess both of our planets got off on the wrong foot _**there**_, huh?"

This remark drew nervous laughter from all in attendance, especially from the reporters and photographers representing other planets.

Yori nodded and said, "That appears to be the case. Warmonga, your 'Scroll of Prophecy' is actually the fifth of the 'Seven Scrolls of Toshimiru'. It glows because of its reunion with its fellow scrolls."

Yori gently rolled the scroll back to its original position and placed it back on the table. At this point, Nana whispered something in Yori's ear. The young woman motioned toward Warmonga's scroll and asked, "Have you always folded your scroll in such a manner as it sits now?"

Warmonga replied, "Of course, I have—and so has every keeper of the scroll before me. What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

Yori shook her head in dismay. "Over the years, your wrinkling and that of others may have caused the scroll to become damaged. Its message may have been misinterpreted."

She handed a certificate to Bailiff Byrd, who relayed it to Judge Judy.

"Your honor," Yori declared, "I am certified as an expert in artifact recovery. I believe the message on the fifth scroll may not have fully been conveyed to the Lorwardians. I wish to carefully straighten the scroll to confirm my suspicions. Warmonga is welcome to observe my efforts, of course."

Judge Judy sat back in her chair and said, "That's an interesting theory. I will allow it."

Yori gently took the scroll from Warmonga. She carefully smoothed out all of the wrinkles and properly rolled the scroll.

She said, "Warmonga, you will notice I held no writing instrument and my hands never left your sight. If I tried anything unethical to alter your scroll, I am sure _**you**_ would have observed it, and _**I**_ most assuredly would have been vaporized…

"Now that I have restored your scroll to its original form, would you please read the earlier passage again?"

Warmonga's eyes grew wide as she read the passage:

—(Author's note…The previously-obscured portions of the scroll are shown in CAPITAL LETTERS for the purpose of this story.)—

'…_**When the time is right, you will return this scroll to its point of origin. However, when you get to that point of origin, it is essential to the very existence of your world for you to AVOID ANY contact with the one UNSTOPPABLE NEMESIS named 'The Great Blue'. He will lead A VAST ARMY TO DEFEAT you in battle! Word of your DOOM AND HIS COMPLETE victory will spread over the entire galaxy!**_

'_**As a way of keeping you from getting YOUR HEAD HANDED to YOU BY 'The Great Blue', someone from that world will try to divert you to a nearby world. If that happens, you must HEED THEIR WORD, LEST 'THE GREAT BLUE' LOSE PATIENCE AND destroy those who remain on that WHICH IS LEFT OF YOUR 'home world'…'**_

At this point, a loud snapping sound was heard as the seal of the seventh scroll broke. Soon, all seven scrolls stopped glowing.

Donning a second set of curator gloves, Harry Takamura began to open the seventh scroll.

Yori gasped, "Mr. Takamura, only I and one person besides me are authorized to initially open the seventh scroll once the seal is broken. For anyone else to do so would mean certain—"

"Daughter!" Harry interrupted. "I am well aware of the risks. I am pleased I will not have to maintain this disguise to ease your fears any longer."

"Daughter?" Yori gasped, covering her mouth at the implication of that word.

At that moment, Harry's short white hair became long and tied in a ponytail. An extremely-long moustache grew from the previously clean-shaven face. The brown suit was soon replaced by a golden kimono, tied with a black belt. The blue-and-green Yamanouchi 'lotus' emblem graced the back of the kimono.

Kim, Ron, and Yori all yelled at once, "Master Sensei?"

'_**Jinx!**_" Judge Judy shouted. "All _**three**_ of you owe me a soda once this case is settled." With a scowl, she turned her attention to Sensei. "I thought you were Harry Takamura. What's all this '_Master Sensei_' stuff? And you _**do**_ know that, under Intergalactic Law, perjury is punishable by—"

"WE _**KNOW!!**_" the entire 'courtroom' section yelled.

Ron screamed in disgust, "Is _**everything**_ punishable by death under Intergalactic Law?"

"Pretty much." Judge Judy replied.

Sensei chuckled, "Your honor, I did not perjure myself. As far as my name, 'Sensei' is merely a title, not an actual name. Harihito Takamura, or 'Harry' for short, is the name my adoptive parents gave me...

"After I spent my formative years at Yamanouchi, I really _**did**_ work with Abigail, the one you call 'Nana Possible', at Global Justice. In fact, my last mission with GJ was my return to Yamanouchi. It was at that point I accepted my destiny as Headmaster of the school."

He turned back toward the scroll, still wearing the curator gloves he donned before his 'transformation'. He asked, "Shall I continue with the reading of…"

Sensei quickly grabbed a chair, sat down, and rested his head on the table. As Ron, Yori, Nana, and Kim tried to help, he waved all four of them away from him.

"I will be fine, everybody. I must read the seventh scroll before I can accept my final destiny."

He cautiously approached the scroll and began to read its contents.

After a brief skim of the first few paragraphs, he turned to the Lorwardians and said, "I'm _so_ glad I read this before the judge made her ruling. The fate of your planet lies in the balance."

Warmonga gave Sensei a quizzical look and asked, "Why would you want to help _**us**_…after all the damage we have caused you?"

With a serene smile, he responded, "Remember the prophecy from the sixth scroll. If we are truly beginning an era of peace and understanding, there must still be a way to calm 'The Great Blue'. After all, as the second scroll reads, you _**are**_ direct descendents of a cloned Toshimiru and his mate!"

Warhok shouted, "_Lorwardians??_ Descendants of _your _planet?? That's_** impossible!!**_"

Kim smirked and thought, _'If I had a nickel for every time I've heard **that** line, Ron's Naco royalties would look like babysitting money!'_

Judge Judy scowled at Sensei and said, "Old man, don't pour 'Lizard-ade' down my back and tell me it's raining!! Are you telling me these behemoths originally came from _**Earth??**_"

Sensei intoned as he referred back to the second scroll, "According to this passage, it is true. Just as human life on this planet rose from dust, the spirits of Toshimiru and his mate traveled the stars within the scroll. Once they reached a planet capable of supporting them, the scroll landed. Life then rose from the dust of that distant world...

"As we have evolved with our surroundings over the centuries, so have you, adapting to the needs of your planet for increased height, strength, and skin pigmentation. Since you only had Toshimiru's code, your 'Scroll of Prophecy', by which to live, you were probably capable of advancing your technology at a much faster rate. While you do have a Governing Council, you did not have to deal with warring nations among yourselves to interfere with such growth."

With a hint of genuine concern in her voice, Warmonga asked, "So...how can we appease 'The Great Blue'?"

Sensei rolled up the second scroll and returned his attention to the seventh scroll. From that parchment, he read:

_**"When the scrolls are reunited, 'The Great Blue' will reveal himself to the sons and daughters of Toshimiru. If all is as it should be, 'The Great Blue' will bless the reunion with prosperity for both worlds. If not, there will be nothing left of either the returning descendents **__**or**__** their distant world!...**_

"_**Before judgment is passed, the guardians of 'The Great Blue' will be joined with their true destinies."**_

Warmonga and Warhok quickly huddled with members of the Governing Council. After their impromptu meeting, the leader of the Council pressed a button on his tunic. Muttering something into the button on the tunic, he nodded to Warhok and Warmonga as they addressed the bench.

"Your honor," Warmonga declared, "Our 'Restore Beam' is being utilized as we speak. All of your damaged buildings and bodily casualties are being restored to their states prior to our...rude entrance. Luckily, our interference produced no fatalities, or we would have had to repay them with equal numbers from our ranks under Intergalactic Law...

"From the people of this world, we seek forgiveness. We extend our hand in the hopes of friendship and peace."

Judge Judy smiled and said, "In light of recent developments, this case is—"

_**"NOT SO **__**FAST**__**, YOUR HONOR! **__**YOU'RE**__** OUT OF ORDER!!"**_

Everyone in attendance gasped as they turned to the chubby man with salt-and-pepper hair, moustache, and goatee.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1)** Uh, oh… I already got Judge Judy ticked off at me, ready to reduce me to random molecules. Now I go and pull _**this**_ stunt!! Regardless, some major issues are still unresolved…

_**Will**_ the Lorwrdians survive their encounter with 'The Great Blue'?

What _**role**_ does Yori play in all this?

_**Why**_ is Harry/Sensei suffering these dizzy spells?

_**What**_ have I gotten myself into _**this**_ time?

Just who _**is**_ 'The Great Blue', anyway?

…and _**how**_ will this case end??

These questions and many more will be answered (_**no…really, they will!**_) when the thrilling conclusion of the entire 'So the Reality' series is revealed next week!

As a friendly reminder, the new 'ch-RON-icles' series will premiere next week with all new stories featuring Ron away from his missions with Kim.

**2) **For those who are not familiar with this series of stories, 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. I was originally going to list a summary of each one here. However, it's probably easier to find them via my bio. If you still want more info about them, just ask me (see note #4 below).

**3) **About that 'Lizard-Ade' line...I thought I would add a little more 'Judge Judy' flavor to the mix if I threw in a reference to one of her book titles. The actual book title is 'Don't Pee on My Leg and Tell Me It's Raining!' (HarperCollins-hardback 1996, ISBN 0060173211; and HarperPaperbacks-paperback, 1997, ISBN 060927941).

**4)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	5. Of Joining and Judgement

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

**1) **I want to apologize for not posting this earlier this weekend, especially with all the PM notes I sent about this. I learned the 'poll I will not name here' was going through all its 'presentation ceremonies' on Saturday. As much as I abhor such displays of political 'back-slapping' bull-oney (self-censored), I know enough to stay off the tracks until after the freight train passes me...not just stand there and let it run me over as it continues down the line!

In order to avoid this story's burial underneath all those postings, I figured I had to wait until they were done. I was relieved to find out the 'ceremonies' were delayed by one week by a real-world project involving the poll's moderator. I wish _**Zaratan **_the best of luck on that project.

I also want to say 'thanks' to all who have reviewed this tale. These reviews mean _**much**_ more to me than some anonymous 'tally sheet'. While response was slow at the start, it gained momentum as it progressed. Special thanks go to _**snapbang**_ (more on _him_ later), _**Comet Moon**_, _**FireStorm2K7**_, _**CajunBear73**_, and _**karenstern05**_, who were kind enough to review the last chapter.

My heart especially goes out to the _**JAKT**_ writing team, who said the following about this little 'dog-and-pony' tale of mine:

"_Readers, this is a unique story by a man who is perhaps closer to the reality of the story than anyone who has written something like this before. Enjoy his dream."_

I have the deepest respect for this father-daughter writing duo. For them to include such a passage in their Chapter 4 review means quite a lot to me.

**2)** I start _this_ chapter with the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter. Still,_** it is HIGHLY recommended to read the 'So the Reality: Prologue' chapter for this story, along with this tale's earlier chapters, before proceeding!!**_ It's the only real way to fully bring readers 'up to speed' on the events leading up to this chapter.

'So the Reality: Prologue' is easy to find. Just click on my name at the top of this story. My bio will appear, along with a list of stories. Click on 'So the Reality: Prologue', select the fifth chapter, and you're there.

Of course…if one of the other stories on the list catches your eye, feel free to read that one (_maybe leave a __review__, perhaps?_), and _**then**_ go the 'Prologue' chapter.

_**Don't worry…we'll wait until you come back. You won't miss a thing…I promise!**_

**3) **Just a friendly reminder…if you want something a little darker than what I have here, be sure to check out _'When Heroes Fall'_ by _**snapbang**_.

As 'beta-reader' for that story, I have heard some great things from its readers. One person even said the tale gave him a chance to 'do a little soul-searching'. If you go on such a venture, and are 13 or under, have a parent go with you, OK? The story _**is**_ rated 'T', after all.

**4) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.)

_**Buckle up your seat belts, loyal readers…here we go!**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Judge Judy' (Conclusion)**_

_As we return from the break, the 'off-camera' announcer reminds us…_

"…_**The people—and Lorwardians—are REAL…**_

…_**The cases are REAL…**_

…_**The rulings are FINAL…**__"_

_The logo for the show appears on the screen as the video montage concludes…_

"…_**THIS is 'Judge Judy'…**__"_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_With a hint of genuine concern in her voice, Warmonga asked, "So...how can we appease 'The Great Blue'?"_

_Sensei rolled up the second scroll and returned his attention to the seventh scroll. From that parchment, he read:_

_**"When the scrolls are reunited, 'The Great Blue' will reveal himself to the sons and daughters of Toshimiru. If all is as it should be, 'The Great Blue' will bless the reunion with prosperity for both worlds. If not, there will be nothing left of either the returning descendents **__**or**__** their distant world!...**_

"_**Before judgment is passed, the guardians of 'The Great Blue' will be joined with their true destinies."**_

_Warmonga and Warhok quickly huddled with members of the Governing Council. After their impromptu meeting, the leader of the Council pressed a button on his tunic. Muttering something into the button on the tunic, he nodded to Warhok and Warmonga as they addressed the bench._

_"Your honor," Warmonga declared, "Our 'Restore Beam' is being utilized as we speak. All of your damaged buildings and bodily casualties are being restored to their states prior to our...rude entrance. Luckily, our interference produced no fatalities, or we would have had to repay them with equal numbers from our ranks under Intergalactic Law..._

"_From the people of this world, we seek forgiveness. We extend our hand in the hopes of friendship and peace."_

_Judge Judy smiled and said, "In light of recent developments, this case is—"_

_**"NOT SO **__**FAST**__**, YOUR HONOR! **__**YOU'RE**__** OUT OF ORDER!!"**_

_Everyone in attendance gasped as they turned to the chubby man with salt-and-pepper hair, moustache, and goatee._

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

With a look of shock and anger at such impudence, Judge Judy roared, "Thad Marster, how _**DARE**_ you say I am out of order in my own _**courtroom! **_This had _better_be good… _**'Writer Boy'**_!" She took the phase pistol from Bailiff Byrd and pointed the red dot of the laser sight squarely between the man's eyes.

"Your honor," Thad began, "remember what the scroll said? The revealing comes first, the joining comes second, and _then_ the judgment! I swear...you've _got_ to get your ears cleaned out sometime soon." With a wicked smirk, he added, "Maybe that _pea-shooter_ can help you do the job!"

"Ok," Judge Judy lowered the pistol and grumbled, "you've won _**this**_ round. I guess this means _**you**_ know how to reveal this 'Great Blue'?"

Thad looked toward the press box and called out, "Wade, could you please fast-forward that Lorwardian record of the transmission by about three minutes?"

As the tape was reset to the specified place, he turned to the Lorwardians and said, "You poor, misguided souls. If you would have just continued watching the tape, it would have been quite obvious who 'The Great Blue' _**really**_ was..."

Thad acknowledged the 'thumbs-up' sign from Wade and said, "Ladies and gentlemen…" He then turned to the members of the interplanetary media, "…and _**everyone**_ else in between…it is my great honor and pleasure to present...'The Great Blue'!"

The lights once again dimmed across the interior of Germain Arena as all eyes focused on the large screens surrounding them...

...A close-up image displayed a tiny hand as it tapped the microphone. The image pulled back a little, revealing a small hairless rodent, who cleared his throat and began...

_**"NA-na-naaa**_

_**Na-na-naaa-NA-na-na-na**_

_**Na-na-na-na-NAAAAAAAA…"**_

...near the end of the performance by the on-screen duo recognized as the rodent and his blonde-haired guardian, a small blue beacon began to grow to forty feet in height. The beacon gently brushed against the scoreboard tower hanging from the center of the arena's ceiling.

The lights regained their normal brightness to reveal the source of that glowing aura as the hairless rodent from the video. There were, however, a few genetic modifications, like giving a vibrant blue glow and growing tall enough to reach the scoreboard tower while standing on the 'courtroom' floor. Luckily, there was enough 'staging' space away from the 'courtroom' seating to allow the rodent to move freely without injuring anybody.

In the voice of a warrior, the rodent turned to those in the 'courtroom' and roared...

_**"I...AM...'THE GREAT BLUE'!!"**_

"Rufus...buddy!" Ron shouted as he hugged the large blue rodent. "For all these years, I _**knew**_ you were real!" He turned to Kim with a triumphant grin, adding, "And you thought my _childhood_ 'Rufus' was _**imaginary!!**_"

Monique looked at the larger-than-ever object of her affection with fear and wonder in her eyes. "My 'Baby Ru'," she weakly asked, "is that you?"

Rufus smiled at his long-time friend and gently purred, "Of course it's me, 'Honey Mo'." Noticing her apprehension, he shrank to his previous height, jumped up to her shoulder, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Warmonga rose and said, "Forgive us...we only seek clarity. _Yes_, you are blue now, and your size _can_ become great, however..."

That was all Warmonga could say as Rufus began to glow brighter and wave his arms in the air. At that instant, every Lorwardian in attendance was sucked into a whirling vortex that spun quickly around the interior of the arena. After a minute of this centrifugal demonstration, he gently placed them back into their seats and diminished his aura. The Lorwardians were dizzy and somewhat nauseated, but otherwise unharmed.

After this display, he gave Monique another kiss on the forehead before jumping down to the floor. As he posed his next question, he changed from small and calm-voiced, to full-height with a booming voice, and back...

"What part of..._**I...AM...'THE GREAT BLUE'!!**_...confuses you?"

Warmonga knelt at his feet, bowed, and said, "The shroud of confusion has been lifted, oh 'Great Blue'. What is your bidding?"

Rufus chuckled, "Rise from the floor and take your seat, for it is time for my guardians to become joined with their destinies." He turned to Ron and said, "Chosen One, call forth the Lotus Blade."

Ron drew a deep, calming breath and slowly held out his arms. The familiar blue sword soon appeared in his hands.

"Just a cotton-picking _**minute!**_" Judge Judy sniped. "_**How**_ did that weapon get past security?"

"Your honor," Sensei explained, "it just arrived from its resting place at Yamanouchi."

"Oh, _**really?**_" she asked in a skeptical tone. "What do I look like, the next contestant on 'Who Wants to be an _**Idiot**__**'??**_"

Sensei shook his head and replied, "Consider all you have seen so far today...Aliens from distant worlds, laser pistols, glowing scrolls, and a forty-foot blue deity...Does the appearance of a mystical sword _**really**_ seem that far out of place here?"

Judge Judy sighed and admitted, "You got me there. I guess it's par for the course today!"

Sensei gave a faint smile and began to fade again, this time becoming nearly transparent. Yori, Kim, and Nana rushed to his side while Ron continued to calmly display the sword.

Sensei waved them away and said, "Do not concern yourselves about me. Long ago, I was cast out from the Lotus Blade to live among you and serve as guardian to those who would someday be linked to it."

With a confused look on her face, Nana asked, "But why did you partner up with Team Able? There's no _**way**_ I could have been one of these guardians! I _**definitely**_ never had such a weapon as this."

Sensei looked at her and said, "Abigail, the Lotus Blade can take many forms to suit the needs of a situation. Do you remember the bracelet Nathan Able gave you on that train platform when you married him?"

"Of _course_ I do." she responded. "It was my 'lucky bracelet'—you know that! It saved my life on more than a few missions. I only regret that I lost it in a fire on the night of my wedding to Tim. I...just wish I could have passed it on to Kimberly."

Sensei smiled and countered, "My friend, it was never lost...After guiding you and Timothy Possible out of the burning building, it simply found its way back home to Yamanouchi...

"My destiny was to protect Yamanouchi and the Lotus Blade until its newest guardians could take their rightful places of succession. Now that the time is at hand, I must return to the Blade and recharge its strength for the time it is needed again."

Rufus grew to human height long enough to join Sensei, Kim, Ron, and Nana in a group hug. During the embrace, Sensei said, "My friends, young and old, this departure is not forever. It's merely a farewell for now."

As they broke from each other, Sensei took a sobbing Yori in his arms.

Lifting up her head so her eyes met his, he said, "Daughter, do not worry. I will always live within the Blade as long as those with pure hearts such as 'The Great Blue', the joined Chosen Ones, and yourself keep its principles and honor intact...

"You have been training for this moment from the instant you arrived on the school's doorstep those many years ago. I leave Yamanouchi in your capable hands…_**Sensei**_."

Before another word could be spoken, Sensei floated in the air before becoming concentrated into an aura of pure green light. The aura poured itself into the Lotus Blade, causing the sword to give off brilliant flashes of light in all directions before it disappeared. Yori bowed her head and closed her eyes for a moment. She then raised her head nodded toward Kim and Ron.

She calmly said, "It has returned to the safety of Yamanouchi. The other joining may proceed now."

Kim reached over and grabbed Hana Stoppable from her mother's lap. With her other hand, she led her father through the 'courtroom' seating and into the back staging area.

Sensing her loss of any remaining control, Judge Judy shouted, "I haven't made my ruling yet! Where do they think _**they're**_ going?"

With a deputy from the Lee County Sheriff Department in tow, Thad 'Writer Boy' Marster approached the bench and said, "I believe _**I**_ can answer that. Remember when the media said Kim and Ron arrived with Harry and Nana last week? They not only filed their 'counter-claim' but some _**other**_ paperwork as well, which required fulfillment of a three-day minimum waiting period before certification."

"W-w-waiting period?" Judge Judy stammered. "For _**what?**_"

With a sly grin, Thad answered, "Oh, you'll see!"

He turned back to Wade and gave another 'thumbs-up' sign. The arena's railings were suddenly decorated with white lace bunting. On the outer perimeter of the 'courtroom' seating, a white lattice rose from the elevated 'floor'.

At this point, Ron shed his blue kimono to reveal a tailored black tuxedo, its blue cummerbund trimmed with a thin green stripe on both top and bottom. Rufus quickly straightened Ron's blue bowtie with green edging before shrinking to his former size. In this state, he quickly jumped into Monique's purse, grabbed two small objects, and gave her another kiss before resuming human size.

Satisfied with the decorations, Thad explained, "Florida is one of only three states, along with South Carolina and Maine, where a Notary Public can perform this task. Since _**I **_am a Notary Public commissioned by the State of Florida, and _**you**_ are not..."

He took Judge Judy's gavel and pointed it at her. With an air of smugness, he said, "...Under Section 741.07 of the Florida Statutes, I believe _**you**_ are sitting in _**my**_ chair."

The deputy escorted Judge Judy to a chair just off to the side of the bench as Thad nodded to the Germain Arena organist, seated just to the right of Wade. She played an introduction as Monique took a microphone offered by an arena staff member.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight was trained on the back of the 'courtroom' area, where Hana patiently stood. Everybody in attendance was impressed by such poise from someone so young. Those who knew her, however, were well aware of the grace which extended far beyond her physical appearance.

As the organist played an instrumental passage, Hana began walking toward the bench, sprinkling purple rose petals down the aisle as she proceeded. Once she was finished, she jumped into her mother's arms and proclaimed "Done!"

The audience laughed until the spotlight once again focused on the back of the 'courtroom'. At this point, Kim emerged with her father. They paused long enough for Kim to shed her kimono and accept her bouquet of long-stemmed roses. The safety pin was removed from the back of her ivory-colored gown, releasing the long train so that its full lacy splendor could be displayed. Anne began to shed a few tears as she saw how well her wedding dress fit her daughter.

Upon hearing the organist change the music to another song's introduction, Monique began to sing a melody which became all-too-familiar just over a year before the trial…

_**I know we've been friends forever,**_

_**But now I think I'm feeling something totally new.**_

_**And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes,**_

_**Now I see…You were always with me…**_

All who were seated in the 'courtroom', even the Lorwardians, were stunned at the radiance emanating from this vision in white lace and red hair as she gracefully proceeded down the aisle. She was escorted by her father, who barely kept his own composure at the sight.

Once they reached the front of the 'courtroom', she kissed her father's cheek and said, "I love you, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead and fought back the tears as he sniffed, "I-I love you too, K-Kimmie-cub."

He slowly let go of her arm and quietly rejoined Anne as Monique finished the song…

…_**Could it be, you were right here beside me,**_

_**And I never knew?**_

_**Could it be that it's true…that it's you!**_

Kim and Ron joined hands as they took the last four steps up to the bench.

Thad smiled and proclaimed, "Eleven months ago, it was my heart-felt pleasure to declare these two people as winners of an amazing 'around-the-world' competition. As great an honor as that was, it pales by comparison to being chosen for the task I am about to perform...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this afternoon to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

"With most ceremonies involving clergy, an opportunity is given for the airing of objections. However, that is not a requirement for a wedding performed by a Notary. Besides, I'm sure anybody having a problem with these two getting married would rather be on the receiving end of a phase pistol than that of _**their**_ fury!"

Nervous laughter floated once again through the entire arena as Thad turned his eyes toward Ron.

"Ronald Stoppable," he asked, "do you take this woman, Kimberly Possible, to be your wife...to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others...for as long as you both shall live?"

With a wide grin, Ron shouted, " I bon-diggety _**DO!**_"

While the audience laughed, Kim and Ron both blushed. Even Judge Judy couldn't contain her laughter.

Soon Thad turned to Kim and asked, "Kimberly Possible, do you take this man, Ronald Stoppable, to be your husband...to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, comfort him, and keep in sickness and in health, forsaking all others...for as long as you both shall live?"

Kim's green eyes shone brilliantly as she said, "I do."

Thad looked quickly to his left and right. Leaning closely to Kim, he joked, "Are you _**sure**_ about that?"

After more laughter from everybody, Kim replied, "Yes, _**please-and-thank-you!**_"

Thad turned to Rufus and requested, "May we have the rings, please?"

On cue, Rufus presented Thad with two simple gold bands. The insides of each separate ring seemed like they were horribly scratched. When put together, the 'scratches' formed the engraved words _"ETERNAL IS OUR LOVE"_. As the letters were etched, the words were combined. The 'E' in 'love' was also the first 'E' in 'eternal'. This made the message endless and seamless.

Thad handed one to Ron and said, "Ron, place the ring on Kim's finger and repeat after me…'With this ring, I thee wed.'…"

Looking deep into Kim's eyes, Ron complied with the ring placement and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Thad handed the other ring to Kim and told her, "Kim, place the ring on Ron's finger and repeat after me…'With this ring, I thee wed.'…"

A warm smile swept across Kim's face as she slipped the ring onto Ron's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Thad received two manila envelopes from the Lee County deputy. From one envelope, he pulled out a certificate. He signed the certificate, placed his notary stamp in the appropriate location, returned it to the envelope, and offered it back to the deputy.

Placing one hand on the deputy' shoulder, Thad said, "Take this immediately to the Clerk of Courts office. They close in about an hour, and they're all the way downtown. Make sure you hit the lights and siren on this one!"

"Awww," the deputy protested, "I wanted to catch the end of the case!"

With the hand previously on the deputy's shoulder, Thad snatched the phase pistol. He lowered his eyes and growled, "Do I have to let Judge Judy here remind you about the _**penalty**_ for a law enforcement officer's dereliction of duty under _**Intergalactic Law?**_"

Giving an audible gulp clearly picked up by the bench's microphone, the deputy snatched the envelope and ran full-sprint out of the arena.

The ensuing laughter from all in attendance gave Thad an opportunity to gaze longingly at the contents of the other manila envelope. In lieu of the standard certification fee, he received an 8-by-10 color portrait of a certain red-haired woman. Her features were more full-figured and mature than those of her daughter. In the 'waist-up' photograph, she wore her usual white lab coat, fully buttoned, with an unassuming purple blouse peeking underneath.

Above her hairline in the background of the picture was written:

"_**To Thad,**_

**_You have a caring soul and a gentle heart_…**"

At the base of her lab coat's position in the portrait, she further wrote:

"_**Best Wishes,**_

_**Anne**_"

While laughter began to subside, Thad lightly kissed the picture, put it back in the envelope and directed his eyes toward the 'lucky couple' before him.

He raised the gavel and proclaimed, "By the power vested in me by the State of Floi—"

"_**Boys**_," Judge Judy interrupted, "what are you doing?"

The attention of all in attendance at Germain Arena quickly turned toward Jim and Tim as they quickly hid objects behind their backs. After receiving suspicious looks from Thad and both the Possible and Stoppable families, they sheepishly brought their hands forward, revealing a simple white handkerchief and a small wine glass.

In their typical conversational volley, Jim started, "We hoped this"

Tim continued, "would happen today,"

"and, given Ron's faith and customs,"

"we figured we might as well"

"do this _**right!**_" they finished in unison.

Thad chuckled, "Okay, fellas. I guess your hearts are in the right place. Go ahead."

Jim handed the handkerchief to Tim, who wrapped it around the glass. He gently placed it beside Ron's right foot before returning to his seat. Throughout this process, the eyes of Thad, Bailiff Byrd, Judge Judy, and each member of both families focused on their every move to ensure nothing else was inserted into the glass or under the handkerchief.

Thad smirked, "As I was saying…By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, under Section 741.07 of the Florida Statutes, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He pointed the gavel toward Ron and uttered, "_**You**_ may kiss the bride…"

Ron took Kim into his arms, looked into her eyes once again, and beamed, "It would be my honor!" before firmly pressing his lips against hers.

During the kiss, Thad stepped away from the bench, handed the gavel back to Judge Judy and continued, "…and _**YOU**_ may make your ruling!"

While the kiss continued in front of her, Judge Judy declared, "This case is dismissed." She rolled her eyes and added, "Thank God!"

At the same time Judge Judy banged her gavel, Ron stomped on the cloth-wrapped glass.

From every corner of the arena, there came a thunderous shout which nearly floored the newlyweds…

"_**MAZEL TOV!!**_"

Kim and Ron ran through the aisle of the 'courtroom' and stopped just before they reached the far end of the seating.

With a surprised look on his face, Ron turned to his bride and said, "Kim, this is the most wonderful day of our lives…and I didn't lose my pants!"

Kim gave him a thoroughly diabolical smile and purred, "Oh, I have a _solution_ for that!"

She leaned close to his ear and whispered further elaboration as to how and when she would follow through with her 'solution'. All Ron could do was form a goofy grin and softly whisper back, "Ah-_Boo_-Yeah!"

Ron held Kim's bouquet as she took off her knee-high decorative garter. Once she gave it to Ron, he handed the flowers back to Kim. On a mutual count, they hurled their respective 'souvenirs' toward the front of the room.

Ron's strength propelled the garter high above the heads of virtually every person in the 'courtroom' section. Some were beginning to wonder if it would reach the stadium seating area. Those thoughts were quashed when Rufus calmly raised one paw and plucked it from the air. His "_**BOO-YEAH!**_" shout caused the scoreboard tower to slightly sway. Luckily, it remained in place for the rest of the festivities.

Meanwhile, dozens of females of all shapes, sizes, and species made a mad scramble for the bouquet as it entered its descent. In the end, only three of them had any real chance of capturing it. Joss Possible jumped high in the air and reached for the roses. She would have been successful had she not unexpectedly collided with an eager Warmonga. The floral arrangement ricocheted off the Lorwardian's back, right into the hands of the only other _**real**_ contender…Monique!

Rufus was separated from Monique by the mob of well-wishers descending upon the ebony-skinned woman. He called out to her, "Bring the flowers to Yamanouchi. I will meet you there soon."

"You got it, baby." Monique managed to shout back in his direction.

Smiles grew on the faces of the newlyweds as they watched this exchange between their _**other**_ best friends. Ron opened the exit door and carried Kim over its threshold to the awaiting hover-jet. The pilot handed Kim and Ron a note:

"_Team Possible:_

_To reward you for all your previous work for Global Justice, and for defending the Earth as its last line of defense, please accept this aircraft as a token of our appreciation._

_In addition to the actual craft, unlimited fueling and maintenance privileges are granted, redeemable at any GJ base with such capabilities world-wide._

_The pilot has been paid twice his yearly salary in advance so that he may provide flight and safety-check training for your team before he is to report back to us._

_Congratulations and best wishes for all that may come in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Elizabeth Director_

_Global Justice"_

The 'technology-free' island originally reserved for their honeymoon was just off the Lee Island Coast. For Kim and Ron, 'happily ever after' was just fifteen minutes away.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**(END CREDITS)**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---'NON-ORIGINAL' WORKS**_

**All **_**'Kim Possible'**_** references---Disney.**

All _'Judge Judy'_ references---Big Ticket Television/CBS Studios, Inc.

All _'Amazing Race'_ references---Amazing Race Productions/Jerry Bruckheimer Productions/Bertram van Munster

_**--- --- --- ---**_

'_**Could It Be?**__**'**_

Composed by Adam Berry, Mark McCorkle, & Bob Schooley for Disney

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---ORIGINAL**_

'_Samurai Crunchbird'_

'_So the Reality'_

'_Thad Marster'_

'_Writer Boy'_

'_Team Able and Nate Able'_

'_Seven Scrolls of Toshimiru'_

_The perpetual 'ETERNALISOURLOVE' engraving_

_All parody 'pop-culture' references_

_**ALL**__** Copyright ©2008 by Matthew Shrader **_

_**(Rights agent for Thad Marster, aka "The Samurai Crunchbird").**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**PARTICULARS---REAL OR FAKE?**_

'Southwest Florida International Airport'_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's REAL**_

'Emeraldhead Resort Hotel_'**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's FAKE**_

'Fort Myers High School'_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's REAL**_

'Kimpo Airport'_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's REAL**_

'Intergalactic Law_'**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's FAKE**_

'Germain Arena'_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's REAL**_

'Germain Arena organist'**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's FAKE_**

'Firecats' and 'Everblades'_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --They're REAL**_

'Playboy' Playmate Jenny McCarthy_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --They're…WHO CARES??**_

'Lee County Constitutional Complex'_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's REAL**_

'Office of Documents and Licenses'_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's FAKE**_

My notary commission**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's REAL_**

Specified Florida Statutes and marriage laws**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --They're REAL_**

Phyllis Diller_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --That's…JUST SICK AND WRONG!!**_

'Lee Island Coast'**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --It's REAL_**

_****___

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

Author's ending notes: 

**1)** Wow…that sums it all up in one word. I want to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed these six incredible stories in the 'So the Reality' series.

As my life began in Omaha and led to Fort Myers, so has this series. It all creeps me out sometimes. When I look back on the previous stories, especially 'StR: Amazing Race', one thought continuously runs through my head…

"How the heck did I _**do**_ that?"

Seriously, I hope my upcoming works can at least come close to 'StR'. At the risk of starting to sound too smug, many reviewers have indicated that I've set the bar pretty high, here.

**2) **As a special treat for those who have been loyally following this series, I will release an 'StR: Epilogue' story _**next Sunday, March 2nd**_. It will be a 'stand-alone' tale because it is not associated with any particular 'reality TV' show. It merely ties a few loose ends from this chapter, such as:

_**Yori's installation as Sensei…**_

_Lorwardian Issues? Blessing from 'The Great Blue'? Maybe Toshimiru himself?_

_**The resolution of the Monique/Rufus relationship…**_

_Adjusting to Rufus being 'The Great Blue'? Unrequited love? Heartbreak?_

_**Just where Kim and Ron will go to college…**_

_University of Upperton? Trade school? None of the above?_

_**The future of Team Possible itself…**_

_What about the name? Who will be in it? Will it still fight to 'save the world'?_

'StR: Epilogue' will wrap up all of these issues in a big red bow…and it's coming _**next Sunday, March 2nd**_. Please watch for it!

**3) **For those who are wondering…_**Yes, I am an actual Notary Public for the State of Florida. I received my commission on February 11, 2008, and it is valid through February 10, 2012. **_The Florida Statutes mentioned in this chapter really exist for the purposes outlined here. If you are in need of notary services in this state (for closing a house sale, to get married, etc.), send me a PM. I will contact you as to when and where I could meet you to assist you.

**4)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing, taking a bow as the curtain closes,

The Samurai Crunchbird


End file.
